


Clowning Around

by totally4ryo



Series: Time After Time [24]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 04:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totally4ryo/pseuds/totally4ryo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Harkness-Jones family prepares for Halloween.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clowning Around

Title: Clowning Around  
Series: Time After Time  
Word Count: 5366  
Rating: G  
Characters/Pairing: Jack/Ianto; OCs: Stephanie Harkness-Jones, Ifan Harkness-Jones, Mr. Weebles, the Doctor (mentioned); OC's: Seleny Williams, Olivia Burns, Owen Williams-Burns, Allan Sanders, Trenton Sayer  
Spoilers: None specific, but anything up to TW S2 and DW S4 could be mentioned.  
Disclaimer: I most certainly don't own Jack, Ianto or anything Torchwood, or Doctor Who  
Warning: AU, implied past MPREG, slash, extreme fluff, some angst, extremely cute kids (you have been warned)  
Summary: The Harkness-Jones family prepares for Halloween.  
Beta by: [](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/profile)[**gracie_musica**](http://gracie-musica.livejournal.com/) and [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)**cjharknessgirl**. *HUGS* Ladies and many thanks!  
Notes: This was originally planned to be posted around Halloween. Unfortunately, I did not get it done until last week. So, while it has a Halloween theme, this fic is a gift for the Time After Time readers. Happy Holidays - whichever one you celebrate - to you!

 

  
Many thanks to the talented and awesome [](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/profile)[**cjharknessgirl**](http://cjharknessgirl.livejournal.com/)!!!

“Ianto!” Jack yelled from his office.

Ianto ground his teeth and looked down at his daughter, who stood next to him. Stephanie looked up at him, pouting. “Daddy's yelling. That means you can’t come to the tea party with me and Mr. Weebles. You won’t even make the tea.”

“Daddy could wait until I make your tea.” Ianto glanced over at the office he shared with Jack in time to see Ifan come charging out.

“Ifan, no running!” Jack called. “Ianto! Now!”

The little boy toddled quickly across the Hub and over towards Ianto and Stephanie. He looked up at Ianto with big watery eyes. “Daddy’s mad at me.”

Ianto scooped the little boy up into his arms and kissed his forehead. “Did you do anything to make Daddy mad?”

Ifan shook his head. “Nuh-uh.”

Ianto smiled and rubbed his nose against Ifan’s. “So there then, Daddy’s not mad at you.”

“IANTO!!!”

Stephanie stared up at Ianto with wide eyes. “Oh, oh,” she said, a hand over her mouth. “Daddy’s mad at you, Taddy.”

“Well, Daddy will have to wait until I pour the tea into your teapot,” Ianto replied, smiling down at Stephanie. Still holding Ifan in one hand, he managed to expertly pour the tea from the pot it was brewing in into Stephanie’s pot for her tea parties. He placed it on a tray, where her cups and saucers waited.

He heard a grunt come from behind him, and turned to find Mr. Weebles had come up to stand next to him. The Weevil indicated with his hands that he had the tea tray and both children under control and for Ianto to go on to see what Jack was yelling about.

Ianto kissed Ifan’s nose before putting him down, and then kissed Stephanie on the top of her head. “I get the hint,” he said. “Thank you, Mr. Weebles,” he stated, leaving his two children in the Weevil’s charge.

He hurried past Allan, who turned in his seat and smirked. “I thought you would never shut him up.”

Ianto glared at Allan. “Shouldn’t you be home, letting Denise rest while you take care of your newborn daughter?”

“I’ll be leaving as soon as I’m assured there won’t be any blood spilt,” Allan replied with a chuckle.

“If there is any, it will be yours,” Ianto remarked.

“I have a newborn daughter.”

“I’ll make sure she knows about her father,” Ianto deadpanned then continued on his way to the office.

“Jack, what is the problem?” Ianto demanded as he entered the office. “Our poor baby boy was upset, thinking you were mad at him.” He glared at Jack, who sat behind his desk, his arms folded on the surface before him.

Jack shrugged. "I guess I got a little bent out of shape," he said with a rueful look.

Ianto folded his arms and continued to stare at Jack. "About?"

"Ifan told me what he wants to be for Halloween," Jack replied. Now he was looking decisively uncomfortable.

"Let me guess, a Hoix?" Ianto asked, trying not to smile. He was curiously wondering about what their toddler son could want to be that would freak Jack out.

"I wish," Jack said with a sigh as he picked up a folder. He opened the folder before him and started to shift the papers.

"Jack," Ianto said a little sharply. He knew the Captain well enough to know the signs of losing Jack's attention. "What is it?"

Jack mumbled something as he looked down at the desk.

Ianto thought he heard what, but was not certain. It surely couldn't be what he thought he’d heard. "What was that?" he asked. "I think I misheard. Which is very likely when you mumble like that.

"A clown," Jack snapped. "He said he wanted to be a clown!"

Ianto's eyes went wide. Jack looked close to poleaxed until he glanced up at Ianto, who by then was fighting hard not to smirk. "A clown. Right. Okay, lots of people have problems with clowns. So Captain Jack Harkness-Jones is one of them." A chuckle escaped despite Ianto's attempt to keep a tight rein on his amusement. "So Ifan wants to be a clown, and you don't want him to be."

"Clowns are scary," Jack said, not looking at Ianto again. He pulled open a drawer and started to rummage around in it. Ianto was sure Jack was not looking for any specific object.

Ianto tried really hard not to smile. "Clowns?" he asked. "Seriously?"

"Yes. Clowns," Jack snapped, still going through his drawer. He pulled out various items and tossed them on the surface of the desk.

Ianto hitched his hip on the edge of Jack's desk. "I'm sorry if I'm having trouble understanding this, so just humour me here. You have faced down tons of aliens, some more than just _scary_ , but also deadly. You've encountered psychos and lunatics, cannibals and every type of human there is on this planet. You've travelled the universe, and faced the end of the world several times. And you're saying clowns freak you out."

"They don't freak me out. I just don't like 'em." Jack took a deep breath and finally closed the drawer, the items he had pulled out still littering his desk.

Ianto stared incredulously at Jack. "If they don't freak you out, then why did you scare the crap out of our son, Jack?"

Jack shrugged uncomfortably. "I guess I overreacted when he told me. I'm sorry, Ianto."

"Tell that to Ifan. He thought he had been bad and gotten you mad. When all the little guy did was tell you what he wanted to be for Halloween. Honestly, Jack. Over a clown?" He watched as his husband shrugged again. "What's wrong, Jack? I don't remember you always being afraid of clowns. In fact, I remember that time you found that clown mask and scared Toshiko with it."

Jack started to laugh. "Now she freaked out over clowns. On me. Made me leery of them since, but no that's not why I don't like clowns."

"Then what happened, Jack?" Ianto asked.

Jack took a deep breath. "Alien clowns," he replied.

Ianto's eyebrow shot up. "Clowns are aliens?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

"Not all clowns, of course."

"Obviously," Ianto stated. "So there's a race of alien killer clowns, that what? Invaded Cardiff?"

"I thought you’d caught up with the Archives from that time that… well, from when you were away?" Jack asked.

"I did, and there wasn't anything about alien killer clowns," Ianto stated smoothly.

"It's possible it might be one of the misfiled files," Jack admitted. "I'm sorry, we tried our best, but no one can maintain files like you can."

"Not even Seleny?" Ianto asked in disbelief. "Honestly, she is the most thorough person I know. Where Gwen used to dig in with her questions, Seleny digs in with making sure everything is where it should be."

"True, but remember me telling you about the disgruntled Archivist we had to Retcon?" Jack asked. When Ianto nodded, he continued, "We're still finding what we're assuming she had lost on purpose. Which is why you're still finding stuff that shouldn't be where it is, even after all these years."

"So it's one of the lost files? Alien killer clowns."

"They weren't really clowns, but they looked like them. Their skin was all white, like white make-up, and had designs with distinct markings so you could tell them apart. Well, they were able to tell themselves apart. To us, they all looked alike – like scary, evil clowns," Jack explained. "They came through the Rift, intent on slave trade."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Humans to be slaves to evil alien clowns."

"Exactly." Jack looked up to meet Ianto's eyes. "Are you taking this seriously?"

"Of course I am."

"They were dangerous. And they used dream-rays to enslave."

Ianto lost the smirk that had been on his face. "Dream-rays?" he asked.

Jack nodded. "Yeah. If it hadn’t been for Seleny figuring out the counter-ray, I would have been among those taken. And while under the dream-ray, they were able to project whatever they wanted. For me, it felt as if I’d spent centuries living my worst nightmares. Seleny says they had me under for only two days, but it felt longer. And they made me feel like it was worse than spending almost two thousand years underground, and the year on the Valiant. And the day I lost Gray and my dad. I was like every bad thing I lived through, every fear in my life all at once, times ten."

Ianto stood up to go around the desk and hugged Jack. "I'm sorry, Jack."

"It's okay, Ianto. I'm fine now. Except I hate clowns. They bring back the memories."

"I'll talk with Ifan and hopefully get him excited over something else," Ianto said.

"No. You don't have to. I know to expect it, so I'll deal with it for one day. Besides, I expect Ifan to look cute and happy, unlike those monsters."

Ianto lifted Jack's head with fingers under his chin and kissed him. "We'll see. I'm still going to try, without letting him think we don't want him to be a clown. If not, then we'll deal with it." He kissed Jack again. "Together."

Jack smiled. "I'll work on his costume, but you're going to have to do his make-up on Halloween."

Ianto looked thoughtful before squeezing Jack again. "I don't think so. I think it would help if you had control of what his face looks like. And I'll be right there with you. It's only going to be our baby boy in costume, not some alien killer clown."

"You're right," Jack sighed. "You'll be there with me."

"Of course. Now did you hear what Stephanie wants to be?"

"No. Not yet."

"She wants to be a pirate," Ianto said, and then grinned. "But she's our little girl, Jack, keep that in mind."

"Why do I get a feeling there's more to this?" Jack leaned back as Ianto sat on the edge of the desk.

"As I said, she's our daughter, so nothing simple or human." Ianto chuckled. "She said she saw more than just humans on our little holiday this summer, so she wants to be a Neranian pirate. Of course, we don't know if Neranians actually have pirates, but the clothes seem close enough from what I recall. And they're blue. That's the main thing. Stephanie wants to be blue." He sighed. "Can you imagine what bath time is going to be like that night?"

Jack grimaced. "Between Ifan with his clown make-up and Stef and her blue skin, we're going to be cleaning out the bathroom for days."

"Exactly what I'm thinking," Ianto agreed. "Okay, so do we have this sorted? I handle Stephanie's costume and you sort Ifan's?"

"Yeah. I'm calming down now, and while talking to you, I’ve had a couple of ideas that I hope he'll like that might make it better. I hope."

"If he doesn't go for your ideas, remember to listen to what he wants. We'll work it out."

"Sure. Now, how are we for Ifan's birthday party?" Jack asked.

"We're catering. Stephanie decided to invite her friends because Ifan doesn't have enough of his own and she doesn't want him to feel bad."

"So taking example from other parents in the neighbourhood, we're extending the invites to at least one guardian?" When Ianto nodded, Jack shook his head. "And we have the team and spouses, and children. Well, baby Owen and John are Ifan's friends, at least."

"We're going to have quite a crowd invading our house the day after tomorrow. And I decided no cooking, not even with help from our team. We'll have finger food and a main meal. And of course, Ifan's cake."

"Sounds good to me. I like not having to cook. That also means less clean up after." Jack smiled at Ianto. "Can you look into clean up services too?"

"Comes with the catering."

"I should have known you'd be on it already," Jack laughed. "Then we're set for Ifan's birthday?"

"Yes," Ianto nodded. He smiled warmly, while a hand absently stroked his flat belly. "I can't believe he's two years old already."

"I know," Jack said, taking that hand in his. "Our little guy is growing up. So when do you think we'll be ready for another?" He grinned playfully up at Ianto.

"Don't joke about it, Jack." Ianto studied the Captain. "Unless you're trying to tell me something?"

"No. I'm not pregnant, but I've been thinking about having another lately. I don't know why, but I can't get it out of my mind. On the other hand, I keep thinking we should give it another year or so before adding to the family."

"It doesn't matter to me, Jack, because I love the idea of another baby around the house. Then again, Ifan is barely out of being a baby himself, so it might be a better idea to wait a little while."

"I never thought it would be possible, Ianto. I guess that's why I never brought it up before."

"What's that?" Ianto asked.

"A family. I thought even one child would be too much for us to handle along with Torchwood."

"And I was quick to agree. I'm glad we decided not to make that mistake this time around. We're handling two children and Torchwood just fine. And once Ifan is a little older, and Stephanie goes to school, I think we'll be able to handle another."

"We probably should increase the team as well. We're not the only ones with a family, and while we're doing a good job at giving everyone as normal hours as we can, I'd like to be able to stabilize the rota more."

"We can look, but it's not going to be easy, and doesn't always happen right away."

"Exactly why we should start looking now. Maybe within the year, we'll be able to increase our numbers by one."  
Ianto winked at Jack. "I should go check on Stephanie's tea party. I think I saw Olivia head in that direction and not return yet."

"While you're at it, do you think you can do some coffee magic too? Please?" Jack batted his lashes at Ianto, causing the other man to chuckle.

"You have no shame," Ianto admonished affectionately. "Of course, it is almost time for afternoon coffee."

OoOoOoO

"I take it that killer alien clowns did not resemble old court jesters," Trenton commented as Jack crossed the Hub with a purple, blue and silver costume.

"Don't be stupid, Trenton," Jack quipped. "Of course not. Now are you going to be okay here for the rest of the day? It only takes one parent for trick or treating and party time. I can stay behind."

"What's wrong, Jack?" Allan asked as he prepared to leave for home, "don't have a costume for the party tonight?"

Jack glared at Allan. "I figure if I wore a suit, that could be considered a costume," he commented.

From up by their office, Ianto rolled his eyes. "Thanks for the compliment, Jack, but I hardly consider you going as me a good idea. You could never carry it properly."

Jack pursed his lips, his glare now directed at his husband. "Oh, funny man. Just so you know, I do have a costume. And are you planning on painting yourself blue, too?"

Stephanie had convinced Ianto that she needed a handsome man pirate to defend her from all the scabs, so he conceded to also dress like a pirate, just not a blue skinned Neranian pirate like she was. What Ianto did not know was that Jack had allowed Stephanie to talk him into dressing in a costume similar to Ifan’s.

Ianto smirked and closed his eyes for a moment. He bit back a laugh when he heard a coffee mug drop to the floor and Jack curse.

"Oh, Ianto, for fuck's sake," Allan snapped, going over to help their Archivist pick up the pieces of his coffee mug.

"Oh, that's really interesting, Ianto," Olivia laughed as she entered the Hub, carrying baby Owen, who was dressed in a little dragon costume. "I keep forgetting about that."

"If we ever need someone to go undercover, you'll be the someone," Seleny agreed laughing.

Jack blinked and then cursed under his breath. "Dammit, Ianto. I forgot about that, too." He looked back up at Ianto, who was once again the creamy beige tone he associated with his partner.

Ianto noticed there was a strange look in Jack’s eyes. He quickly went down the stairs from the office and crossed over to Jack. "Yes, I'm able to change form, but remember Stefaine? I looked very much like I did in my previous life, except for a little adjustment to the eye colour and a tiny bit of tweaking. But I looked close enough that you knew. Remember?" He put his arm around Jack and kissed him. "I'm still your Ianto, the man you've loved back at the beginning of the century. You know that, right?"

Jack nodded, taking a deep breath. "It's just unsettling. Even if I know your normal skin tone isn't blue. It just freaked me out a little. I'm sorry."

"Which is why I prefer not to do it unless I really need to, as in _my life depends on it._ "

"And for that, I'm grateful."

"Oh, oh, here come the imps," Seleny warned as he turned to find Mr. Weebles standing in the archway leading to the playroom and nursery, along with Stephanie and Ifan. Both children were staring curiously at their daddies.

"Jack," Olivia stated, "Trenton's fine. Once Seleny and I take Owen around a little, we're coming back here and helping him give out candy in reception. We're on call tonight, so you parental units with slightly older kids go out and enjoy the magic of the evening. Understood?"

Jack spun on his heel to face Olivia, snapped to attention and gave her a sharp salute. "Ma'am, yes, ma'am!"

Ianto laughed. "Who's in charge around here?" he asked.

"I like to think it's us," Jack replied.

"We like you to think that, too," Seleny cut in. "Now shoo. Jack, Ianto, go grab your kiddies and go home to get them ready. Allan, out of here too, and have fun with your family. Night, all. We won't call you in unless it's the end of the world. Otherwise, don't think about Torchwood and be daddies. That's what Livvy and I will be doing during the time we take Owen around."

Ianto shook his head. "Considering it's two against three, we're outnumbered, gentlemen," he stated to Allan and Jack.

"Make that three up," Trenton replied. "I'm with the girls. Now shoo. We'll be fine."

Ianto had to push back the memory those words brought to the surface the time the Earth was moved to the Medusa Cascade. He had said the same thing to Jack before Jack left to help the Doctor; meanwhile both he and Gwen knew Daleks were heading for the Hub and they had accepted that they might not be alive when Jack returned. Thankfully, Tosh's time lock prevented them from harm. That was then, decades ago, and there was not a Dalek to be heard from now. He managed a smile as he went over to the two toddlers. "Ready to go home and get dressed into your costumes?"

"Costooms!" Ifan replied, bouncing up and down, clapping his hand. "I'm be candy clown!"

Ianto chuckled as he took each child by a hand and led them over to Jack. Jack grinned down at them. "Arr… and will you be scavenging for candy booty?" he asked Stephanie in a bad pirate imitation.

Stephanie laughed. "Daddy, pirates don't sound like that. That's why I asked Taddy. He does a better pirate."

Jack raised an eyebrow as they headed toward the cog door. "I never knew pirates were Welsh."

"You do now," Ianto quipped, laughing. They stopped to say their goodnights and Ianto thanked Mr. Weebles for getting the kids ready to go outside, then they were on their way out of the Hub and headed for their home in Llandough.

OoOoOoO

"Stand still, Stephanie so I can get this make-up on," Ianto said to his daughter, who kept squirming. The girl wore a petticoat and black tights.

Stephanie pouted up at her father. "But Taddy, you're going too slow. I wanna wear my costume."

"You will, sweet pea," Ianto assured her. "But we don't want to get the make-up on your pretty costume, do you?"

Stephanie shook her head. "Nah."

"Now stand still, so I can get this done."

Stephanie pursed her lips in a pout, but managed to stay still. Ianto found himself smirking. It was no secret that she had inherited Jack's pout. He dipped the damp sponge into the blue pancake make-up, and then brought the sponge to her arm, just above the wrist and started to stroke toward her hand.

"Are you going to do my whole arm, Taddy?"

"No sweet pea. No one will see your arm. We'll only put the make-up where everyone will see your skin."

"I want my whole arms, Taddy. I want my body to be blue. Just like a real alien." Stephanie pouted some more.

"No need for that. No one will see it. You'll look alien enough, but you're not really an alien," Ianto gently said, trying to keep his patience.

The little girl opened her silvery-ice blue eyes wide, staring up at Ianto. "But I am an alien, Taddy. Because you are. And Daddy's not from Earth too."

"We're human enough, Stephanie," Ianto reminded her. "And I hope you're not telling your friends that."

"I'm not stupid, Taddy. I can't tell them, but we know we're alien. Especially you. You're half human."

"Which makes you only a quarter alien. Not enough to consider yourself a real alien, Stephanie."

"IFAN!" Jack's voice bellowed through the house. "Ianto, catch him!"

Ianto turned to see their two year old son charging down the stairs in his jester costume that both he and Jack had worked on, giggling. "Well, at least you're not running around naked again," he muttered as he swiftly moved to grab the runaway child.

Jack came charging down the stairs after him. "Ifan," he sighed as he approached Ianto, who was holding a laughing toddler while he hugged his Tad.

"Don't you want to finish getting dressed?" Ianto asked, noticing a streak of purple water based cream make-up across the child’s left cheek.

"It tickles," Ifan said and he dropped his face onto Ianto's shoulder, rubbing his cheek. Ianto's beige jumper had a purple streak when he pulled back.

Ianto glared over at Jack when the older man let out a sound that came suspiciously close to a laugh. "You're lucky I decided to change out of my suit," he said to his husband. "And this better come out."

"It should, it's water based, remember?" Jack replied. "Stephanie is the one we'll have to be scrubbing down tonight."

Ianto rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me about that. We'll put Ifan down first and then tackle her together. Deal?"

"Deal," Jack said as a devilish grin grew slowly on his face.

"Stop that!" Ianto snapped.

"I wanna help," Ifan said shyly, and stuck his fingers in his mouth, staring first at Ianto and then Jack.

"Sorry, little man. You get to have fun with Stef going trick or treating, and then to Mary's party. Leave the clean up to me and your Tad," Jack said to the toddler as he ruffled the boy's dark wavy locks.

"You'll be way too tired by then, I'm sure," Ianto added and then he kissed Ifan's cheek. "And we need to be getting ready now. So why don't you sit down here," he instructed as he crossed the living room and placed Ifan in the large comfortable easy chair, "and let Daddy put on your make-up, while I finish with Stephanie's. Remember that Daddy and I still need to put on our costumes."

Ifan clapped his hands. "I wanna see you an' Daddy in costooms!" He turned his head to look over at his sister.

Ianto took advantage of the moment to move away from Ifan and whisper in Jack's ear, "And after Stephanie gets cleaned up, you are doing the wash, including this shirt."

Jack's eyebrows shot up as he stared at Ianto. "You don't want me to do that. There's a lot I can do around here, but washing clothes? Seriously? I'll destroy them by accident and next thing I know, I'm cuffed to the bed, begging…. OH!" He started to grin more. "Sure. Yes. I can do your laundry."

Ianto chuckled and started to lean in to give Jack a soft kiss when Ifan interrupted them. "Taddy? Steffie's got her make up on."

"No, she doesn't," Ianto replied. "I hardly started."

"Oh shit," Jack commented, staring past Ifan to where Ianto left their daughter standing.

"OH! DADDY SAID A BAD WORD!!!" Ifan exclaimed in glee, giggling and bouncing in his seat.

"Taddy will be saying much –" Jack started.

"Stephanie Harkness-Jones!" Ianto exclaimed. "What did you do?" He strode across the room to stand before his daughter, his hands on his hips.

Stephanie stared up at her father with wide eyes, reminding Ianto of Jack's eyes, except for the silver blend, which was their only indication of her true heritage. Unless you were really looking for the liquid silver flecks in her eyes, people thought she had ice blue eyes. At the moment, she was showing off more of her true heritage than her eyes.

"She's all blue," Jack commented. "Sit right there, Ifan," he warned as he went to join Ianto by Stephanie. He knelt down before her, and pulled her petticoat away from her chest, glancing down. "She's really all blue. Cobalt blue, in fact." He looked up at Ianto.

"It's a prettier blue than that make-up stuff. And you won't have to give me a bath and scrub me good, Daddy," Stephanie attempted to appeal to Jack, since he seemed to be much less angry than Ianto.

"Nice try, sweet pea, but no way in hell are we letting you out of the house like that," Jack said firmly.

"People will think it's make-up," Stephanie said.

"Daddy said another bad word," Ifan giggled. "Steffie, you look pretty!" He clapped as he knelt in the chair, and leaned against the armrest to look at his sister and fathers.

Jack turned toward Ifan, and raised a finger in warning at him. "Yes, I did. But you and Stephanie don't repeat it."

"But you said it, Daddy."

"That's 'cause he's the Daddy," Ianto broke in. His eyes went back to Stephanie. "Daddy's right, Stephanie. As pretty as you look, we're not letting you out of here like that."

Stephanie pouted. "But Taddy, I look just like you."

Ianto lifted his hands and stared at them, then looked back at his blue daughter. Jack started to laugh, causing Ianto to stare down at him. The Captain was still kneeling before their daughter. Their very blue daughter. "I'm not blue," Ianto commented dryly. "And my Da's people are not blue."

"She meant like you earlier in the Hub," Jack said to Ianto. "When you were teasing me. You changed back, and then we turned around and there were the kids coming into the Hub with Mr. Weebles."

Stephanie nodded. "Yep! I saw you all blue, Taddy. And you looked good. I wanted to look just like you."

Jack smiled softly at his daughter, running his fingers through her long brown hair. "Sorry, sweet pea. Maybe if we were going only to the Hub. But no way can we let you go around the neighbourhood and to your friend's party like this. It's too good to be make-up, and someone will notice. Remember that we're special, but we have to keep that secret. Just like Mr. Weebles is a secret."

Stephanie nodded sadly. "Can I sometimes, Daddy? At the Hub? Please?"

Ianto sighed softly. He rested his hand on Jack's shoulder, staring down at his daughter. "I guess teaching you will be easier than I thought. I was planning on starting to teach you how to shape change soon. It's best to start off simple, with little things like hair and eye colour, and some skin colour. So, if you change back to your natural colour, and let me do the make-up, then in a couple of days we can start practicing. And I'll even let you stay that way for a while in the Hub."

Stephanie's eyes went wide. "Really?!?" she asked.

"Sure, sweet pea. You need to learn, because you also need to learn to control it. We don't need you changing yourself by accident because something scared you, and then have you unable to change back," Ianto explained. "My Da taught me when I was young for that same reason."

Stephanie reached up to hug Ianto's waist. "I’d love that, Taddy! Thank you!"

Jack chuckled. "Okay, crisis averted for now. So change back, Stephanie, and let's start getting ready for all the fun we're going to have tonight."

Stephanie pulled away from the hug Ianto was giving her to give Jack a quick hug too. "Okay, Daddy."

Still laughing, Jack stood up, wiping his hands on the hips of his jeans and went over to Ifan. He raised an eyebrow. "Hm, you're still white. Good kiddo."

"I'm not white, Daddy," Ifan said, dropping back on the chair and scrambling to sit facing Jack.

"No? Then what colour are you?"

"Peach!"

"Peach, is it? Who said that?" Jack asked.

"Unca Trenta!" Ifan replied. "When we were colouring."

Jack laughed. "And we all know if he said it, then it's true."

"Right," Ianto snorted from across the room. Jack looked back to find Stephanie was once again her normal colouring, and Ianto was dipping a make-up sponge in a little bowl of water. "I know everything. Not Trenton."

Jack started to grin. "Of course, you do, Ianto," he said. He started to look around. "Stay right here, Ifan. Daddy forgot the make-up upstairs."

Ifan started to laugh. As Jack left the living room, Ifan leaned up against the armrest again and watched as Ianto carefully applied the pancake make-up on Stephanie. "Taddy?" he asked.

"What is it, bug?" Ianto asked, his attention on Stephanie's left wrist, where he was applying the make-up.

"Will I be able to be colours too?" Ifan asked.

"When you're about Stephanie's age," Ianto replied.

"OH YAY!" Ifan crowed, excited and bouncing. He yelped when hands caught him from behind.

"Sit still, silly boy," Jack exclaimed, having returned with the make-up. "Now, after I put on your make-up, I'll let you help me with mine." He looked over at Ianto and Stephanie, "Especially since I'm the only one in this family who can't change colours."

Ifan patted Jack's hand, looking serious. "That's 'kay, Daddy. I can't yet 'cause I'm too little."

Laughing with joy, Jack lifted his son and hugged him. "You're just like your Tad," he said. "Always know the right thing to say."

Ifan clapped, happy that he made his Daddy happy, and then threw his little arms around Jack's neck. "I love you, Daddy."

"I love you, too," Jack said with a grin, and rubbed his nose against Ifan's little button nose. "Now c'mon. We really need to be getting you all colourful." He settled the boy back in the chair, and looked back at Ianto, who gave him a wink, while he was grinning.

Jack started to work on Ifan's make-up, thinking about how once he thought he would never be as happy as he had been last few years. He thought life was wonderful again when Ianto came back into his life, but both men had no idea of the joy that was ahead of them in the form of a family.

Jack was thankful that they were both given the second chance to discover that joy.


End file.
